1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to alarm systems and more particularly to a system and method where any activation of an existing alarm system inside a structure can be relayed to an external unit that can flash or provide an audio alert of the internal alarm condition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous alarm and emergency indications systems are known in the art. Examples include burglar alarms, smoke detectors, carbon monoxide detectors, natural gas detectors and many other alarms or safety devices.
While some burglar alarms have exterior flashers or sirens, most do not. Most smoke detectors and carbon monoxide or other gas detectors are totally interior. It would be very advantageous to have a device that acted as an extension of an existing alarm device to indicate on the exterior of a structure that there is a problem within.